


One of those nights

by Powdear



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Other, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powdear/pseuds/Powdear
Summary: "You're wise, for being me.""What do you mean?""Are you for real right now? No one has ever approached me before. I feel like I'm imagining you to feel better about myself."
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	One of those nights

During one of those nights, there was snow pilled against the pavement. The road was slippery enough to fall if you didn't pay attention and Kevin didn't. He didn't care about falling down. The street lamps were blinding his already blurry vision but he didn't mind, it was late at night, and it was okay if he just kept walking. A little more and he'd be home. It wasn't long, even if he didn't want to reach there yet. It was too cold to stay outside and yet he was conflicted. He kept walking.

There was no one outside, at least he didn't hear or see anyone, the night was quiet, but his mind was not. He wished the noise was outside instead. He wished his mind was quiet but it was noisy outside. And he couldn't get what he wanted today. Perhaps tomorrow.

He kept walking.

Walking and walking, until he finally slipped and his butt collided with the icy road. He sighed but didn't move.

One second, two, three-

"Are you alright?" A sweet but tinted with worry voice. Perhaps he was dreaming to be able to hear that.

Kevin turned a little and saw someone approaching him carefully. Probably mindful of the slippery road, or him, he didn't know. 

"Yeah" he said but didn't attempt to make any move to get up yet.

The stranger stood before him, observing him, as if he was making decisions.

"Okay, let me help," he extended a hand and Kevin swore what he was experiencing right now was due to brain freeze. Why did anyone care? Someone who didn't know him? He was dreaming. For sure. And yet, he reached out, trying his best to stand back on his feet without making the stranger try to pull him up.

He stood on his feet, still holding the other's hand and looking at him as if he was seeing through him. This wasn't real, so Kevin could afford a little of it, right?

Eventually he let go, letting the stranger walk him to a bench near them. There were no clouds, Kevin noticed. The sky was beautiful, and the stars were all up there. He started crying again.

"I forgot to look at the sky," Kevin said with his voice waivering only a little. The stranger most likely noticed, since he's created him in dreamland. 

"People often forget to do that when they're feeling hopeless." the stranger said. "They start looking at the ground and everything starts getting worse from there."

"You're wise, for being me." Kevin mumbled under his cold nose.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you for real right now? No one has ever approached me before. I feel like I'm imagining you to feel better about myself."

The stranger had the audacity to chuckle. "I'm real, yes" he extended a hand again. "Hello, my name's Jacob, it's a ….delight to meet you, person that thought I'm an imaginary friend."

Kevin's lip upturned a little. "I'm Kevin, nice to meet you." And now is, he noticed that Jacob's hand was warm. He wanted to keep holding it regardless of how absolutely insane and weird that sounded. So he did.

Jacob didn't seem to mind too much, he just let him do it, even took his other hand and clasped them both between his.

"You're gonna get cold cause of me" Eventually Kevin's common sense came back to him and he pulled his hands from Jacob's in order to put it in his pockets, advising Jacob to do the same. And silence stretched.

"Okay, Kevin, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Kevin shrugged. "It's my day off, staying home"

"Go out with me instead, what do you say?"

Jacob was beautiful. Kevin was swearing at himself for looking this stupid already. He wished they hadn't met in such odd circumstance. How could he say no? Jacob was a stranger. And yet Kevin wanted nothing more than to get to know him. 

"Okay. Definitely." 

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this was nothing much but as always i write things in the spur of the moment. if anyone reads it, thank you! i hope you didn't hate it hehe


End file.
